


The real pleasure

by Luna_Vadash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Summary: It was a nice evening with wine and tasty dinner. Well deserved break after your last mission. But then Shay asked you the most awkward question that led you to the most amazing night of your life.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The real pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my darling Marshmallow3 for being my beta. You are the best! 💜💜💜 (づᴗᴥᴗ)づ

"Lass, have you ever been with a man?" 

Shay's question was hanging in the air as you looked at him completely stunned. The sudden silence that surrounded both of you was awkward and you felt like every beat of your heart was as loud as thunder. You had no idea how your friendly, funny conversation became this weird.  
Shay was your best friend, a fellow member of the Templar Order, one of your favourite people out there. You could rely on him, trust him and you thought you had no secrets from each other. Yet now you felt embarrassed. You had never expected to hear a question like this from his mouth.   
For a second you wanted to turn it all into a joke like you usually did. But after one look at his handsome, worried face, you have changed your mind. One deep breath later you decided to simply answer his question. 

"Yes, I have been with men before. Few times but I..." You stopped, biting your lower lip as you searched in your head for an appropriate word. "I have never truly enjoyed it. And to forestall your next question, no. I have never reached an orgasm with a man."   
You reached for the glass of wine and took a sip, enjoying the taste. You had stolen the entire box of authentic Italian wine from the ship of the assassin you had been hunting together. It wasn't a big reward but definitely a sweet one.   
After a moment of silence during which Shay never took his eyes off you, he asked another question, one that made you choke on your wine.

"And with women?" 

"Oh god, Shay!" your face blanched as though you had just seen a ghost. How could he read you so effortlessly? 

"I don't know..." Shay rose his eyebrow, giving you a nod, encouraging you to continue. "I was with a woman once. I was completely drunk then, and I don't remember anything after the moment my ass hit the bed. I only remember that I was so fricking wet the next morning and both my head and throat hurt like a bitch. How about you?" 

"If you are asking about my sex life then I haven't been with any men, but I know how to pleasure women."  
He spoke with a purr, looking at you as a hunter would at his prey. A promise of divine pleasure was hidden in the twinkle of his eyes as he focused on your lips, redden from the way you had been biting them. 

There was no denying it - Shay was a man made of dreams; he was as sweet as poison, as tempting as the most promising lie and as handsome like the work of art, a sculpture made by Michael Angelo himself. Everything about him was irresistible, from his dark hair, a scar on his face, his voice, his eyes, his lips, body, muscles, even his outfit.   
You swallowed hard. It felt like something large was lodged in your throat, making you unable to speak. Was it a proposition? Suggestion maybe? Did he really want... or was it just a joke?   
You waited for a second to see if Shay would burst out laughing, but it never came. 

"Shay, do you want to have sex with me?" you choked out a question, still worried that you’d fallen for his trick like a novice, but once again, his eyes were expressing more than thousands of words. He reached for his wine, emptying the glass and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"I’m asking if you would let me show you the real pleasure. You deserve more than those useless bastards who don’t have a first clue on how to pleasure a lady." He paused, his eyes boring into yours. "Especially when she’s as remarkable as you"

Once again, you ended up stunned and speechless. You wanted to say yes, but you had so many doubts right now. Perhaps it wasn't about those men? Maybe it was you and your body? You never really doubted your look or features. You were healthy and strong, well-trained and you definitely had an appearance that earned you look from envious women and lustful men. Yet you had doubts. Maybe you were silent for too long as Shay let a sigh and shook his head.

"Forgot I asked. I'm sorry, Y/N. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable. Probably it's just...

"I want it Shay," you interject, suddenly coming back to reality. You couldn't waste that opportunity, especially since you had feelings for Shay. You hid them, of course. Your lives were far too dangerous, to ruin you relationship with love would be silly. 

Bur if he wanted too…

"I just... I'm nervous. I haven't done it in such a long time, and I don't know if it's not just me being terrible at it."

"Shh," Shay was at your side in a blink of an eye. He gently stroked your cheek, looking straight into your eyes, before he leaned down to gently kiss your temple.  
"I will take good care of you. I promise Y/N." 

Before you knew it, he simply lifted you from the chair and carried you to his room. You were spending the evening at his home in New York – he’d proposed you stay with him instead of looking for an inn. And now, for the first time, you were in his bedroom. You have always been curious about it but never had the opportunity to sneak in, especially since you respected his privacy. And now, when you finally managed to find your way in, you had no time to look around as his lips were soon on yours. 

Oh god, his lips were so much better than you imagined. Despite the first impression they were soft and warm, gentle even. He kissed you for the first time as though he were afraid he could hurt you. He held you so close, slowly devouring your mouth. You moaned silently, feeling the wave of heat spreading inside your body and cumulating between your legs. He broke the kiss for a second, resting his forehead against yours.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long y/n. You are far sweeter than the best wine." 

Before you could answer he kissed you again, his tongue brushing against your lips, asking for entrance. You granted it gladly and in no time your tongues immersed in a dance of dominance and passion until you both ended up breathless.

With shaky hands, you reached for his coat to start to unbutton it and for the first time, you wondered, why he needed so many layers. At the same time, he reached for your coat, it was easy to open, you only had a few simple black buttons and a belt in the middle, so it was on the floor in no time. Shay took your hands away from his coat and kissed every single of your fingers, giving you a wink before he focused on undressing you again. Your shirt, trousers and boots soon joined your coat on the floor, and you laid back on the bed dressed only in your dusty punk slip and marching drawers.  
Shay licked his suddenly dry lips and took the hem of your slip to get it off your body and then a loud gasp escaped his lips as he saw your beautiful, perfect body. He loved everything about it, your breasts, already protruding nipples, your skin and...

"I had no idea you had a tattoo."

You made it a long time ago to hide a particularly ugly scar. In its place was a tattoo of an Yggdrasil tree. Shay smiled and took off your panties before he started to undress himself. The floor was covered in clothes now, belts, coats, boots, underwear. And finally, you could see Shay naked and as beautiful as ever. 

That man was perfect and that thin line of his black hair starting under his navel and reaching up to his cock that was already semi-hard made you gasp. You reached out to touch his body; you wanted to feel muscles of his stomach under your palm, to trace your fingers over his scars, especially that one on his stomach and under the collar bone. You knew the story behind those two, the wounds inflicted by his friends from the Brotherhood. He twitched when you touched one of those scars, but he didn't move away to begin with. 

"Wait. Aren’t I supposed to take care of you? Be a good girl and lay still for me."

You did. You laid your hand on the cover and let Shay kiss you again. This time it was a short kiss, he soon moved on your neck to kiss and suck it gently. His hot tongue was tracing complicated patterns on your skin as he moved down until your collarbone where he left a little red bitemark. You inhaled sharply, letting out a moan as you moved your legs, trying to gain some stimulation with the wetness accumulating between them. 

The next thing you felt were those warm lips closing around your left nipple. This time you moaned shamelessly. He sucked on it hard, licking the hardened nub, enjoying how resistant it seemed against his tongue, once he even bit on it. His free hand was in the meantime taking care of your other nipple, caressing it with his fingers, pinching it, twisting, pulling. You tried to cover your mouth to silence all those sounds you were making but he groaned, taking your hand away.

"Don't. I want to hear everything." 

As he said that, he started to suck on your other nipple, making you squirm and wiggle on the bed. The pleasure was more intense than you have ever imagined. You felt jolts of pleasure spreading in your body, weird, almost unknown heat accumulating between your legs. His hand pinched on your nipple harder than before and you bent over the bed with a loud cry, that soon turned into a moan when he started to move his nail on the very top of your wet and hard nipple, now swollen from all the attention it received. You had never played with your nipples before, so it was such an alien feeling that made you all horny.

"Shay, God..." you moaned again as you felt his hand wandering lower, in between your legs. He just moved his fingers up and down your sex, and a wide grin appeared on his face. His raised his hand, and you could see his fingers wet and glossy from your juices, and that made you blush harder than ever in your life. But what made you almost faint was when he licked his fingers, giving you the most sensual purr, you have ever heard.

"So, wet for me. And so sweet. You won't deny me such a dessert, will you?" 

You could only nod in response. In a matter of seconds, Shay positioned himself between your thighs and gave you a long lick before he closed his mouth around you. He sucked firmly on your clit while his fingers were caressing the insides of your thighs. You dug your fingers into bedding, squirming uncontrollably. You couldn't stop all the sounds escaping your throat as he was pleasuring you in ways you could never imagine. He moved his lips slightly to suck on your labia, then dug his hot tongue inside you. 

In the beginning, he simply wanted to simply make you wet and well prepared for more. But then he heard your moans and screams, the moment he saw your face in pure bliss, he decided that this night would be unforgettable. He wanted you to cum for him and because of him. More than once.

He moved back to your clit and after a few more licks, the heat that was accumulating in your body for the past few minutes exploded. You back arched hard, screaming and digging your heels into the bed as he led you through your orgasm. You fell on the bed almost breathless and saw his face with a smirk plastered on it. His lips were still wet as he looked into your eyes.   
"Hey lass, it's just a little foreplay. Don't tell me that’s all you can take." He was clearly mocking you, and you wanted to say something, but then he kissed you again. You could feel your own taste on his lips. His hand reached lower and he pinched your clit, making you jerk and moan again. 

"Relax." 

He disappeared between your legs again and you felt his fingers moving between your labia, gathering your juices and saliva before he slipped one finger into you. He moaned, feeling how tight you were. Your insides were clenching around his finger and he wanted to bury himself whole into you. But now he knew he needed to prepare you and he didn't hesitate for a second.  
He started to suck you again, moving his tongue around your over-sensitive nub, while his finger was moving inside. But suddenly he stepped back and caught your hips to turn you on your stomach with a quick move.

"Shay?!" 

"A little bit of trust," he muttered and lifted your hips higher. Soon his fingers were once again inside of you at his tongue danced around your most private area, making your breath harder than before. After the strongest orgasm of your life, you had trouble with formulating words, but Shay didn't mind. Your body was telling him everything about your pleasure, and that made him proud.   
He slid inside you his second finger, searching for your sweet spot. You felt stretched and weird, penetration always made you feel uncertain, but somehow Shay was making it bearable. It wasn't the best feeling in the world at least until another shock shook your body. You moaned, rocking your hips as you wanted him to do this again. He brushed something inside you, making your muscles twitch. Another jolt of pleasure spread in your body, and this time you felt it even in your nipples.

"Do it again, please do it again!" you moaned, unable to resist the urge to feel it again and again. You heard Shay's chuckle as he added a third finger and brushed that spot again. His tongue returned to your clit and he started moving his fingers fast and hard, spreading and flexing them inside. He found that a little thickened and rough spot inside you and pressed it with all his fingers, at the same time biting in your clit. 

The pleasure that overwhelmed your body was divine and your orgasm powerful and sudden, and your scream was so loud it could wake up all the dead in the city. Shay once again led you through it and you simply collapsed on the bed, your body trembling and twitching in post-orgasmic shock. You could heard Shay laugh and then the smacking sound as he licked his fingers clean once again.  
"You are beautiful when you cum. And your voice could lure sailors at the sea into the doom. But that was only two... I wonder if you can take one more?" he purred, lying next to you. He gently ran his fingers over your spine, making you shiver. You turned around to face him, your breathing was still hard and you felt like your thoughts were shattered but you didn't mind at all. you looked at his beautiful body and then noticed his hard cock, waiting for more. You realised that all this time he was delaying his own pleasure and orgasm only to satisfy you and now... now you had to return the favour. You sat up and with a reassuring smile, you helped him sit. You wanted a different position as he already did so much to you. Now he will be the one moaning...   
"Lean against the wall," you ordered and moved between his legs. 

Actually, you had never sucked a penis in your life but you wanted to moisten him beforehand. You licked your lips and took his hot cock in your hand, stroking it gently a few times before giving a little lick on the tip. Shay's hips jolted in anticipation and you looked at him with a grin. You gathered all your courage and started to suck him. At first, it was very gentle and focused around the tip, but soon you started to be more confident with all Shay's moans and grunts. You dipped your tongue into the slit of his penis, while your hand was playing with his balls. Then you tried to make your way down, swallow as much of you as you could but he was just too big for you and soon you choked a little as you hit back of your throat. 

"y/n don't overdo it. Use your tongue more. You can suck harder and by the gods, don't use your teeth." the last part came a bit shaky from his throat as you sucked hard on his head and wrapped your tongue around his hot shaft. In the same moment, he put the hand on your head, gently controlling your movements. You could feel the precum leaking from the tip, it was salty and weird but somehow it made you excited for more. You eagerly played with his shaft and balls, making him nice and wet. You even tried once more to take him deeper but then he stopped you. You left a disappointed moan, as a child that lost its favourite toy, but Shay just gave a smile and wiped the saliva from your chin. You had no idea you had made such a mess and immediately your cheeks became red, making Shay laugh.  
"Don't be shy. There is nothing sexier than seeing your swollen lips wrapped around my dick."

"Is that so?" you asked mockingly, moving closer to him. You kissed him hard, grabbing his dick and directing him into you. You lowered yourself, impaling himself on his cock. You both left moans of pure pleasure as he filled you up so perfectly. You needed a second to adjust to the feeling of being so stretched before you started to move. Slowly at first but with every thrust, your movement became faster and stronger. You needed to lean against a wall as you work your hips hard. This time it was Shay moans that filled the room. He grabbed your breast, sucking on your nipple while his other hand was holding your hip. It was messy sex, fast and furious, but you both needed it. 

Suddenly Shay slipped out of you and put you on all fours on the bed, making it clear in what position he wanted fuck you.   
He entered you, grabbing your hip firmly and start moving, now hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. He was slipping out to the hilt and slamming back in you so hard that the whole bed started to move, hitting the wall with a metal bed frame. 

His grunts became louder as he was getting closer and your screams were shameless now. You didn't care if the whole New York heard you. Now you were in your personal, sexy and rough heaven, reaching your third orgasm that night. And as you did you clenched around his cock so hard and he barely made it out of you before cumming all over your ass. 

His breath was heavy and hard as he nearly immediately collapsed on you. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your body was devoided of all tension, you lost your name, your purpose, words and everything. The only thing you could feel on that moment was his warm body, his heart beating as hard as yours, his breath on your neck. 

He moved off you with a moan and laid on his back, grabbing you and moving you to his side. You complied, wrapping an arm around his stomach. But then you felt something weird digging into your arm so you moved slightly to grab this thing. Surprisingly you found a piece of a wall. You both looked at it shocked and looked at the wall. In the place where the frame was hitting it, there was a whole reaching to the bricks. And on that moment you both burst out with laughter that filled the room.

"Now you can say that only one man made you cum," he said when both of you calmed down.

"The very best man I dare say. It was... my God. Shay, it was... divine."

"Well... If you wish we can do this more often. You are so beautiful Y/N. And you have no idea how long I've been dreaming about holding you in my arms. I wish to be the only one who can see you like this." 

"I won't complain Shay. I wanted you for so long but I was too afraid to admit it."

He grinned like crazy and kissed you hard and passionately like he wanted to fill you with all emotions he has been hiding from you. He took your hand, rested it on his chest and smiled.

"Now I'm yours, y/n."

"And I'm yours, Shay." 

"And I'm never again staying in this house with the two of you" Haytham entered the room, looking at you both with disappointment. He threw a damp cloth at Shay

"Clean yourselves. I expect you both well-rested, we have work to do." 

As soon as Haytham left the room they both exploded in laughter once again. Well, it was so easy to forget about Haytham’s presence in this house...


End file.
